For better or for worse
by xana4
Summary: Nate's perspective on many events that he witnessed during his time with the team. Callen/Kensi
1. Chapter 1

Nate sat on the couch near the desks and reflected on his time spent with this team so far. They were like a tight group that wouldn't let anyone in; they always protected each other no matter how bad the situation was; they always trusted each other despite everything else…To Nate it seemed a repeat of the high school groups. The thing was that now, with a lot more psychological training, he knew why that happened. He now knew that this was like a defense mechanism. They didn't let anyone get inside that little tight group because an outsider is always someone that can't be trusted, someone that is new and probably too green to deal with the situations that they had to deal with every single day.

Nate had witness more than one time just how strong the bound between them was but it always managed to surprise him.

He had witnessed how they had all reacted when Callen was shot. Sam and Kensi had stood with him in the hospital until the day that he was released, with Kensi sometimes even holding his hand and stroking his forehead with endless patience.

_Flashback_

_Callen had been lying in that hospital bed for over a week and Kensi and Sam hadn't left his side. Kensi was stroking his forehead and talking to him to see if she could distract him from the pain while Sam was sitting on the other side of the bed with a sports magazine on his hands, releasing the occasional joke to lighten up the mood._

_He and Hetty had stopped by a couple of times with Eric to check on them but Sam and Kensi were always there with him. That was the first time that he had seen just how supportive they were. Kensi had even cooked him his favorite pie just because he had said that the hospital food was terrible!_

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how the team had warmly welcomed Renko even though he had been away for too long and even though he was like a part of the puzzle that didn't quite fit (he was too different from all of them, like the perfect mix between Callen's problems, Kensi's commitment issues and Sam's calm temper).

_Flashback_

_Renko was sitting on one of the desks sipping his cup of coffee under Nate's intense stare. The truth was that the Nate was only waiting to see how the team would react when they saw him. They had never given any indications that they had missed him and his name had never come up in any conversation so he was extremely curious._

_Sam had been the first one to arrive. He had smiled at his fellow agent._

"_You're back for good?"_

"_No…I'm just taking a break! I'll stay in town for a few days…"_

"_Great…You have to come with us to a new bar that opened near Kensi's house! It's absolutely amazing!"_

_After that it was Callen's turn to welcome him back._

"_Renko…Nice to see that you're still in one piece! Let's see how long that will last…"_

"_Why do you say that?"_

_Sam and Callen looked at eachother and laughed. Renko just frowned and so did Nate but when Kensi arrived they both realized what they were talking about._

_As soon as the younger agent saw him she put her bag down and went to him. Renko got up with a smile, thinking that she was going to give him a welcoming hug but Sam and Callen just smirked. As soon as she was close enough, Kensi gave him an innocent smile and punched him straight in the nose._

"_Kenz…What was that for?"_

"_That was for that huge scratch that you did on my car the day before you left!"_

_Callen and Sam were laughing while Renko sat down trying to wipe the blood out of his nose._

"_That was 6 months ago…I thought that you had let go of it!"_

"_Are you serious? I love that car and you scratched it…You should know that I don't forget things that easily."_

_Then she got closer to him again._

"_Get up, Renko!"_

"_No way in hell! My nose has already suffered…"_

"_I'm not going to punch you again, I swear!"_

_Renko looked at her for a few seconds to check for any signs that she might be lying but after founding none he got up slowly and a bit afraid but this time Kensi just hugged him._

"_I missed you, Renko!"_

"_I missed you too, Kenz!"_

_They pulled back and she went to sit on her desk. Renko turned to Callen and Sam with a smirk._

"_That right hook is even better than last time…Has she been practicing?"_

_Callen was the one who answered him._

"_Of course she has…She has been training for this day ever since she saw that scratch on the car!"_

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how they had all faced Dom's death together instead of apart as it would have been expected from those three agents. He had seen how Callen and Sam had remained strong to support and comfort Kensi even though they were breaking inside. He had seen how Kensi had silently supported them both even though no one else could see that that's what she was actually doing. He had seen how Callen and Sam had stood one on each side of her at the funeral with Callen holding her hand the entire time.

_Flashback_

_Kensi had been sitting on the couch looking at Dom's desk for one hour. Nate had been watching her from the upstairs ever since she had sat there. Sam had been in the gym for the same amount of time and Callen was nowhere to be found._

_Kensi hadn't shed a tear ever since they had arrived to the operation's center and that was a bit concerning because she was the one who was closer to Dom. They had spent much time together and that had brought him closer to Kensi than with the rest of the team, even though they all got along pretty well._

_Suddenly Sam and Callen showed up and went downstairs to sit down next to Kensi. Sam sat on her left while Callen sat on her right. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes until Kensi broke down. One single tear made its way down her face and Sam wiped it away but more tears followed after that one. Callen put his arms around her and just held her while rocking her back and forth while Sam stroked her back in attempt to offer some comfort that she desperately needed. She just clanged on Callen's shirt until her eyes were completely dry. The boys only let go of her once her sobs had completely subsided and even after that, Callen helped her up and led her to her car with his arm around her the all time. Sam followed them too and would confess Nate a few days later that Callen had actually spent that night in her house to make sure that she was okay._

_When the day of the funeral came they all attended and once again, Sam and Callen had remained strong for Kensi and she had helped them through their pain too just by being there with them. _

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how they had all reacted when Deeks tried to take over Dom's spot on the team. They had all tried to push him away but in the end, after a talk that Kensi had with the boys that he had also witnessed from afar, they had come to accept him.

_Flashback_

_Sam looked at Deeks. He was sitting on Dom's desk and he didn't like it a bit. Callen was looking at him for the same reason and with the same thoughts running through his mind._

_Kensi arrived and set her bag on an empty chair. Sam and Callen were expecting her to say something but she only said Good Morning and sat on her desk. Both agents frowned and got up at the same time. They both grabbed Kensi's arms and practically dragged her upstairs to an empty corridor._

_Nate could only stare from afar while they talked but after a few seconds they got careless and he could hear what they were saying._

"_How can you be so calm while that guy is trying to take over Dom's spot?"_

"_As hard as it is to accept it, Dom's gone and we must move on with our lives. We all know that we need a new agent here and if Hetty thinks that Deeks is the right man for the job then we must accept him and welcome him."_

_Callen opened his mouth to protest but Kensi stopped him._

"_At least let's give him a chance to prove himself."_

_Then she gave them both the scariest look that Nate had ever seen on her face and went back to her desk. After that, Callen and Sam had really given Deeks a chance to become a part of the team._

_End of Flashback_

He had seen how Sam had reacted when Callen and Kensi told him that they had been in a relationship for over two years. He had witnessed how Sam smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning after unwrapping the present that he was dying to get.

_Flashback_

_It was the team's night out and they had all gone to a club. Eric and Nate were there too with Sam, Callen and Kensi. Hetty had skipped it that night with the excuse that she had a meeting with an old friend. They were all talking and having a good time but Kensi and Callen seemed to be having a VERY good time. They had been really close to each other all night, whispering things in each other's hears, sharing meaningful looks when they thought that no one was watching and small touches here and there._

_They were already a bit tipsy when Callen led her to the dance floor but the way they danced revealed a little too much intimacy and Sam noticed that too._

_After three songs, they got back to their table and Sam was already smiling before Callen spoke but when he did, his smile managed to get even bigger._

"_We've been together for two years and 5 months."_

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how Hetty smiled when Callen and Kensi told her that they had gotten married over the weekend with Sam as witness.

_Flashback_

_Callen and Kensi arrived together on a Monday morning, three weeks after their confession in the club. They always kept things professional at work but outside of it, anyone with eyes could see that they were a couple completely in love._

_When they arrived that morning and sat on their desks Nate noticed that there was something different in them but he couldn't quite tell what it was. They were smiling a lot and so was Sam. After a few minutes Hetty arrived too and they said that they had an announcement to make._

_Callen looked at Kensi and she nodded to give him permission to share the news with the others._

"_Kensi and I got married this weekend with Sam as our witness. We didn't invite any of you because we wanted to make things as small as possible but we would like to have you for dinner tonight at our house!"_

_Hetty smiled and congratulate them as did Eric and Nate. They were finally building their own family without being afraid of anything. This was just the beginning of a beautiful life together, Nate would bet his life on it!_

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how Sam had almost fainted when only three months after that they had announced that they were going to be parents because Kensi was 2 months pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Sam was typing something on his computer and Callen and Kensi were talking._

"_Do you want to say it or do I say it?"_

"_You're better with these things than I am. But please tell them what I told you to tell them!"_

_Callen laughed and Sam looked at them._

"_Do you two want to share something with us?"_

_Callen looked at Kensi with a smile that she returned before nodding._

"_Kenz is two months pregnant!"_

_He had said that like as if it was the most natural thing in the world but Sam looked like he was about to faint at any time._

"_She also wants you all to know that she doesn't want anyone to touch her stomach when she starts to show."_

_After a few seconds of silence everyone jumped up to hug them both and to congratulate them. Sam stroked Kensi's stomach in a joking manner and that earned him a punch on the stomach._

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how Sam and Callen reacted on the day that Kensi called them to work to tell them that she was in labor.

_Flashback_

_Kensi was on the final stage of the pregnancy so she had been staying at home for the past month. Callen and Sam were working but they were constantly making sure that their phones had enough battery for the day and that they didn't have any missed calls from Kensi. They were both worried with her and it was actually amusing to see them like that._

_The last day that Kensi had worked, her stomach was already big and despite her initial warning, everyone liked to touch it to feel the baby moving underneath. Even Hetty had stroked her stomach a couple of times with a smile on her face. Callen was the one who enjoyed it the most and with good reason because, after all, that was his baby girl. Nate could still remember the day that they had announced that they were expecting a girl and how big their smiles were._

_Now, Callen and Sam were sitting on their desks filling out some paperwork because they had nothing else to do. Suddenly, Callen's phone rang and everyone jumped from their respective places because it was Kensi's ringtone._

"_Hey honey! Is everything okay?"_

_He put the phone on loud speaker so Sam could hear the talk too._

"_Not really…Callen, I'm in labor!"_

_Callen's eyes widened and Sam got really pale as did Eric, Nate and even Hetty._

"_Are you sure, Kenz?"_

_They could hear the cry of pain that followed that question and they all cringed when they heard her in so much pain. She answered them after the pain subsided._

"_I'm pretty sure…"_

"_Okay, just stay calm and breathe. I'm on my way there. Just stay calm, baby!"_

"_Easy for you to say! Just get your ass over here immediately Callen!"_

"_Okay, I'm going to hang up now. I'll be there in 5 minutes! I love you, Kenz! Stay calm, honey!"_

_Callen hang up and Sam looked at him._

"_You do know that your house is 10 minutes away, right?"_

"_Do you want to bet that I can be there in 5?"_

_With that they both walked out of the door. Eric, Nate and Hetty looked at eachother and the older woman was the first one to voice what they were all thinking._

"_Let's go meet them at the hospital! I'll drive!"_

_And they all went after her to see the birth of the first daughter of their two friends._

_End of Flashback_

He had witnessed how Callen smiled when he held his baby for the first time while Sam kissed Kensi's forehead before going to see the baby too.

_Flashback_

_They had been in the hospital for 6 hours now hearing Kensi's cries of pain. Callen had been with her the entire time and they would go in to see her every few minutes. He was almost sure that Callen's hand was already broken because of how much Kensi was squeezing it but Callen didn't say anything about it. He just stroked his wife's forehead and wished that he could take all that pain away from her._

_The doctors had told them that she was ready to push just a few minutes ago so they had to wait outside. Only Callen was in there with her. _

_Sam was having a hard time listening to all her cries of pain because she was like a sister to him and he didn't like to know that she was in that much pain._

_After a few more minutes though, everything turned really quiet and they all held their breathes waiting for something else to happen but what came after weren't Kensi's cries of pain but the cry of a newborn baby._

_After half an hour they were allowed back inside and they all smiled at the sight before them. Kensi was lying in the bed completely exhausted with her head resting on Callen's shoulder while he was sitting next to her on the bed with their baby in his arms._

_Sam kissed Kensi's forehead and looked at the baby in Callen's arms. Little Anna Callen was beautiful but with parents like hers, there was really no surprises there. When she opened her eyes to look at them, Sam's smile got even bigger. She had her father's blue eyes._

_Then, Callen kissed Kensi on the lips and said loud enough for everyone to hear:_

"_She's not allowed to date until she's at least 30 years old."_

_End of Flashback_

He had indeed witnessed many surprising things during his time with this team but now he knew that everything had been worth it. Sam had gotten married just a few months ago too. Eric had found a girlfriend who shared his passion for technology. Hetty was still Hetty. He had found a girlfriend too and was convinced that she was the one. Kensi and Callen were still in their own little bubble of happiness, surrounded by two beautiful children, Anna who was 3 years old and Sam who was named after his godfather and was only 4 months old. Everything was just as it was supposed to be.

All is well when it ends well.

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know what you think about it…**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I never planned on doing another chapter but here it is. Tell me what you think about it and I might consider writing another one. I'm open to suggestions though. This one was suggested by Eva I. Jesron. Give me your suggestion and you'll see it here if I think that it is a good idea.**

**Sarah**

_**Chapter 2**_

Hetty smiled while looking at the sight before her. It was a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles and the entire team had decided to spend some quality time together. They had had lunch together and now they were currently walking on the beach.

Sam and his wife were holding hands. Her name was Amanda and they had been married for 4 years now. They had a baby boy named Michael and another one on the way. They were happy and Hetty was happy that he had found someone who accepted him just the way he was.

Nate and his girlfriend, the coroner, had gotten married a little over one year ago but they didn't have any kids yet. They had claimed that they wanted to see the world before they took that huge step.

Eric and Abby had finally got together after years of stalking. They weren't married nor were they planning to get married any time soon. They were happy just the way they were, living their crazy life style.

Then, Hetty's smile got even bigger while looking at the man that she had once considered an emotions wreck. It all had changed on the day that he had first seen Kensi, the junior agent that now held his heart and that made his eyes shine.

_Flashback _

_Hetty was sitting on her desk when he walked through the doors of the new operations center. She looked up from her papers and frowned while walking up to him._

"_Mr. Callen, didn't the doctor say that you should only be back to work in two weeks from now?"_

_Callen gave her one of his smiles and set his bag on one of the chairs._

"_He might have mentioned something about that but you know that I never pay attention to those technical details."_

_Then they heard laughter and saw Renko and Sam walking to them. Sam gave him a pat on the back and Renko did too but with a lot more strength._

"_Callen…here I was thinking that you had been killed or something like that! It's nice to see that you're back in one piece though. You have got to meet the new agent!"_

_Callen frowned and looked at Hetty._

"_What? I'm gone for 6 months and you replace me?"_

"_Nonsense Mr. Callen…We've talked about hiring a new agent before you left to this assignment!"_

"_Yes, we did but I thought that you were going to wait until I got back to do that!"_

"_That was the initial idea but I found someone who's a very good agent and I had to grab the chance before anyone else could!"_

"_Was there anyone after this agent?"_

_Sam was the one who answered him this time._

"_DEA was making very good offers and Hetty had to step up or we'd lose the opportunity."_

_Callen frowned once again._

"_Well, then let me meet this guy to see if he is that good."_

_Sam and Renko laughed while Hetty just smiled and shook her head. Sam motioned for him to wait just a minute and left. Callen turned back to Hetty who just gave him a mysterious smile and turned back around when he heard Sam's voice:_

"_Callen meet Special Agent Kensi Blye…Also known as the new guy. Kensi, this is Callen, the guy we told you about."_

_Kensi smiled at him and said hello while they shook hands. The boys would definitely give her a hard time during the first few weeks on the job but Hetty saw the way that Callen had looked at her. She knew that it was just a matter of time before her troubled agent found out that maybe he wouldn't have to be alone forever and that maybe there was a chance to be truly happy._

_End of Flashback_

Now, looking at the happy family, Hetty knew that G Callen was no longer the same man that he was years ago when she had first met him. He had a home and a family. Kensi, Anna and Sam were his all world. Callen had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist and he was holding his son's hand. Sam was 4 years old now and he was just like his parents. He was stubborn like his mother but had a soft spot for his sister, much like his father had for his two girls. He was always ready to pull pranks on anyone but his mother mainly because Callen had lectured him about it. He had explained him that now that mommy was carrying his new baby brother in her stomach they had to be very careful so they wouldn't hurt any of them. Anna, on the other hand was just like her mother in almost everything except for her eyes. She definitely had her father's eyes. She was also extremely stubborn but she was caring as can be. She was always ready to lecture her father and brother if they did anything that they weren't supposed to do like leaving their jackets on the living room couch. Anna was a very bossy 7 year old girl, indeed but she did have Kensi as her mother so no one was really surprised with that fact.

Sam and Amanda were walking right beside them with Anna telling them what her baby brother had made mommy do the night before.

"And then the baby made mommy get so mad that daddy told us that we had to go to bed immediately so he could calm her down. It's funny because mommy didn't even look mad but daddy said that if we waited more time to go to bed then she would yell at us very loudly. You didn't lie, did you daddy?"

She stared at Callen with her big blue eyes and her father gave her a bright smile.

"Of course not, honey. Why would daddy lie to you about that?"

The little girl seemed happy enough with that answer and decided to go talk to uncle Nate for a bit, dragging her brother with her. Sam smirked at Callen and Kensi.

"Mommy was so mad that they had to go to bed right away? Seriously? That was the best excuse that you could get to have alone time with her?"

Callen smirked back at him and both women rolled their eyes.

"I wouldn't really call it alone time because technically we're never alone now."

"She's 5 months pregnant…the baby doesn't know what's going on!"

"The baby doesn't know what's going on even when she's 9 months pregnant!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course not…the baby never knows what's going on!"

"That's not what I meant! You guys have sex even when she's 9 months pregnant?"

Kensi cleared her throat loudly to stop that talk. Both men looked at her while Amanda just smiled at her in a thank you manner.

"First of all, _she _is still in her in case you haven't noticed. And in second, we're not going to have this talk while my two kids are just a few feet away from us. Besides, the little ones inside Amanda and I have little ears. Let's not corrupt their innocence before they are even born, please!"

Sam just shrugged and Callen kissed Kensi's forehead before whispering in her ear:

"If they have little ears and can hear what we say, then last night they've heard things that were much worse than this, didn't they mommy?"

Kensi just smirked too and they kissed.

Hetty looked at the sight before her and noticed that everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Even after all these years the entire team was still together and they had even found happiness in their lives. Sam had found Amanda. Eric had found Abby. Nate had found Catherine. Kensi and Callen had found each other. Renko was the only one who refused to settle down and raise a family but this new girl, Angela, seemed to be here to stay.

Hetty looked at the team and resumed her talk with Eric and Abby about something completely pointless but if the team had taught her something was that the best talks in life are the one's about pointless things and that the best times were the ones that they spent together.

It seemed like there was a happy ever after for all of them and she couldn't be happier about it.

Of course, Callen still stick to his word: Anna wasn't allowed to date until she was at least 30 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eric was sitting on Kensi and Callen's living room couch. They had decided to spend some time together so they were currently watching a movie at their house. Sam and Amanda were there with their two boys, Michael who was 6 years old and Richard who was 4 years old. Amanda was 7 months pregnant now so technically they were there with their three boys. Nate and Carla were there with their girl, Vanessa who was 2 years old. Eric and Abby were there too but without kids. Kensi and Callen were sitting on the couch and their three kids were on the floor. Anna was now 12 years old, Sam was 9 years old and Andrew was 4 years old. They kids were all playing on the floor while the adults watched a movie picked by the boys this time.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kensi got up to open the door. On the other side of it was Chris, a boy from Anna's school who was her age.

"Hi, Chris! Would you like to come in?"

The boy seemed nervous but nodded and got in followed by his mother who soon started to talk with Kensi and Amanda while they walked to the living room. Callen looked up and saw Chris. Kensi signaled him to shut up and he turned back to the TV.

Anna got up and went to greet her friend who seemed even more nervous than before. Callen and Sam were staring at the scene before them, ready to talk if the occasion asked for it.

"So, Anna there's going to be a school dance next weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to it?"

Anna seemed ecstatic with the idea.

"You want me to be your date?"

The boy nodded and Callen got up from the couch. Kensi walked to him before he could reach them and wrapped her arms around his waist with a fake smile on her face. Then, she whispered in his ear:

"If you dare to ruin this for our daughter I swear to God that we won't have sex until the day she leaves for college!"

Callen stared at Kensi a bit scared now but she just kept that fake innocent smile on her face and he went back to the couch. Sam was shooting him a look to ask him if he wasn't going to stop that but Callen just shrugged and went back to the TV trying to block the talk coming from behind him. After they had all left, only Callen and Sam stood in the living room. Amanda was helping Kensi with the dishes in the kitchen and the kids were all in the basement that Callen had recently transformed into a playroom much to their delight and happiness.

"I can't believe that you just stood there without doing anything while that kid was asking your daughter to go out on a date with him."

"Okay, first of all it's not exactly a date…It's a school dance. They'll be surrounded by teachers and some parents who offered to do that. And I tried to say something but on case you didn't notice, Kensi stopped me!"

"You've been saying that Anna won't be allowed to date until she's 30 years old and now you change your mind because Kensi said something t you…"

"It wasn't just something, okay? She said that if I ruined this for Anna, she wouldn't have sex with me until she was old enough o go to college!"

"And you actually believed in that? Kensi's two months pregnant…After three pregnancies you should know by now that her hormones drive her crazy to the point that she can't get enough of you. That was an empty threat! Besides, I've heard her do that threat every time that she's in labor. If I remember correctly, when she gave birth to Andrew she actually said that she would never let you touch her again and that she was going to make you do a vasectomy. And yet, she's pregnant again!" "

Callen looked at Sam for a few seconds before his words really set in. He had been tricked by his wife. She would pay for this…

X

X

Callen was sitting on their bed waiting for Kensi. She was in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed and he was just waiting for her. The kids were already asleep. Anna had her own bedroom but Sam and Andrew shared a bedroom, mainly because that way, if Andrew woke p in the middle of the night after a nightmare, he would wake up Sam instead of Callen and Kensi.

Finally she walked into the bedroom and he could only stare at her. After all these years she still amazed him with her beauty. She still slept with one of his shirts and he was more than okay with that. He preferred when she slept naked, of course but the feeling of her bare legs in his was enough to make him sleep like a baby. She lied next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"You tricked me today!"

"Yes, I did but I had good reasons to do it. You were going to ruin that date for our daughter…I couldn't let you do that!"

"Kenz, she's my little girl!"

"I know that and it's cute how much you care but you have to let her grow. She's responsible, you know that! She will behave!"

"It's not with her that I'm worried about!"

"Honey, they're 12 years old. I really doubt that his intention was having sex with her!"

"Don't even joke about that, baby!"

Kensi just smiled and snuggled even closer to him. She slipped one of her legs in the middle of his and kissed him. She stroked his chest while doing so and he felt all those thoughts leaving his head. He pulled back for a few seconds to ask her:

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Always!"

And with that, Callen kissed his wife. They didn't know what the future would bring but they knew that as long as they had each other, their kids and their friends, everything would be okay!

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think? Do you have any more suggestions or should I just stop here?**

**Sarah**


End file.
